Why You Shouldn’t Pretend to be The Chosens
by TalesOfWorld
Summary: Fake chosens are out again. Lloyd and his friends decides to give them a lesson. Find out how the fake chosens manages to escape the wrath of the tales characters.
1. Fake Chosens Get Started

When I first started this story, I really wanted to punish the fake chosens but after writing this story, I kind of felt some sympathy for them. If you hate the fake chosens as much as I do, THEN PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.

MM: Ugh, I HATE THOSE FAKES (Randomly kicks at objects)

Zelos: Don't get so mad.

MM: don't you feel mad at them?

Zelos: I never met them

MM: Oh yeah, I forgot… (Makes a gloomy face)

Zelos: Don't get so sad

MM: Thank you… (sob sob)

Zelos: That's It! This is taking too long. I'm saying my disclaimer and leaving. He does NOT and I do mean NOT own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to Namco.

**Why You Shouldn't Pretend to be The Chosens**

Lloyd and the others were enjoying their time at the Altamira beach after the world regeneration. Genis, who couldn't forget about the horror that he felt when he first met the fake chosens, decided to throw a question about them to Lloyd.

Hey, Lloyd, do you remember the fake chosens?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Those fake chosens are really getting on my nerves," shouted Lloyd in his 'usual' annoyed voice.

"But who were each of them dressing up as?" Colette asked.

"Let me see, the one with the short blue hair mush have been Colette,"

"Then the one that was wearing a wizard hat must have been Raine." Colette said cheerfully.

"Do I really look THAT weird?"

"Then who is the one that looks like a gorilla?" questioned Genis as everyone eyed him.

"I know, it must be Genis,"

"Noooo way, I think it is Kratos," Genis tried to refuse.

(Later in the game at the Asgard ruin, the gorilla-like fake chosen is labeled "Fake Genis")

"Well, we all think it is you so it is you," Lloyd fired back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS SOOOO DISCRIMINATING! WHY?" Genis shouted as he tried to forget about the face of the 'gorilla-Genis'.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Yeah, what about them?" Lloyd asked.

"…"

"Genis, you there? GENIS!"

"AHHH! Yeah? What did you say?"

"What were you thinking?"

"The last encounter with those fakes brought back horrible memories," Genis stated as he shivered.

"I heard that they are still going around the cities asking for money," Raine overheard as she was reading a thick book about the ancient wars.

"Really? Then why don't we go and teach them a lesson since we have nothing fun to do?"

"So what are you planning to do it?" Colette asked in her usual puzzled voice.

"Just watch me."

Lloyd and the others wondered around Luin hoping to crash into the fake chosens. After camping there for 3 days, they decided to visit Asgard but they weren't there either.

After camping in Asgard for couple of days, they gave up and headed for Hima for a little break and found the fake chosens doing their usual 'work'.

Lloyd walked up to them and asked, "Aren't you fed up acting like us?"

"Who are you to ask us that?" the fake chosen who seemed to be imitating Raine asked.

"And why are you copying us you good for nothing Fakes," Shouted fake Colette.

"Who are you calling fakes?" Shouted Lloyd.

"Get lost and stop pretending to be us, we are the real chosens you know it," The fakes said as if it was such an obvious thing.

"When will you guys ever learn?" Lloyd sighed.

"Firstly, the chosen has a crucius crystal on her neck and secondly, the REAL chosen's group is made of 9 members"

"Yeah right liar, get lost. You fakes are criticizing the chosen." They said obnoxiously at them.

"The world regeneration is already complete. Don't tell me you guys are THAT stupid." Zelos told them.

"And I think it is time to teach you guys a lesson." Raine said as she stared at them

"Uh oh, let me tell you guys something. Her punishment is paaaaainful," Genis added.

"Oh, like we are so scared." They said which surely proved that they didn't know how painful it actually is

Everybody in Lloyd's party moved 20 feet backwards and looked at the fakes with very sympathizing faces.

"I can't look," Genis and Zelos said in unison.

"Brace yourselves!" Lloyd shouted as he hid behind Zelos' shield.

"RAY!" Raine shouted at the fake chosens. The fake chosesn looked up and saw what was coming.

"Run" the fakes shouted as they ran toward the exit of Hima until Lloyd stopped them by reaching the exit first.

"You guys are trying to finish us off so you can act just like us," they commented still struggling to hide their true identity.

Colette wanted to say something to them and walked up to Lloyd until she tripped over and her wings popped out.

"UH OH…. I think they ARE the real chosens," one of the fakes said as he shivered.

" Now then, since you found that out, I'll take care of you by myself." Lloyd said directly at the fake's party.

"Lloyd, we wanna take them down as much as you do," Genis told him.

"Fine then. Presea, why don't you go first? You can do whatever you want with them but don't kill them so we can have some fun too."

"Understood," Presea said in here usual monotone voice and took out her Pow Hammer DX.

"You are going to hurt us with that? You've gotta be joking," shouted fake Colette chosens as she laughed her head off.

"Presea, I think you should change your weapon to Gaia Cleaver"

"Understood," Presea answered and she took out a giant Ax with a very sharp end.

"RUN AWAY, AHHHH!" the fake chosens began to ignore Lloyd's existance and tried to make a break for the exit.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE," Genis shouted as he casted ice tornado on them to stop them from escaping.

Sheena, Regal and Zelos had no idea why they were beating up innocent children (As it seemed). They decided to sit back and watch what will happen to those poor children.

"Why are you beating them up like that?" asked Sheena, totally puzzled..

"These are the people who acted like us and tried to get money off people. THEY ARE FRADUS." Genis told her.

"In that case, I'll help too." She said as she took out one of her spell cards.

"I summon thee, VOLT." Sheena shouted in here usual summoning tone.

A round purple ball came out from nowhere and started to pour lightning attacks at the fake chosens.

"RUUUUNNNNNN," they shouted. Fake Rain tried to stop volt by casting spread on him but soon found out that that was a really REALLLLY bad idea.

After a big 'BOOM', the explosion created a HUGE fire pillar. Suddenly, Efreet came out of nowhere and decided to touch the fire.

"HEEEELP MY HANDS ARE BURNING! IT IS TOO HOT!" Efreet shouted as he looked for a nearby pool as he vanished.

The fake chosens managed to break free from them and ran out of the village.

As they were passing Luin, three young travelers, two girls and a boy, spotted them.

"Look who's there," shouted Meredy.

"Aren't they the ones who used to dress up just like us and strip money off people?" asked Garr.

"We should go teach them a lesson," said Farah and decided to give them a chase.

The fake chosens ran all the way to the Hakonesia peak and found Meredy, Garr and Farah standing at the other end."

"Going somewhere?" Farah said in her mischievous voice.

The fake chosens decided to run back until Lloyd and his friend caught up to them.

"You guys have done quite enough," Raine shouted.

"Who are they?" asked Lloyd, pointing at the three travelers.

"Don't you remember? We met them at the Coliseum," Answered Genis.

"Oh yeah, but why are they after them?" Colette asked Raine.

"I have no idea but I think we are about to find out very soon," she answered, as she sighed.

"Well, let's go help them. I really hate to miss all the fun," Lloyd said.

After an hour of punching and beating (and not to mention using up all the orange gels) they decided to hand them over to the Meltokio Coliseum jail.

After that, Lloyd and his group bought some coliseum tickets to watch the show and also bought Farah's group a ticket each.

The day ended as they saw the fake chosens suffer and cry in pain.

Kratos was also enjoying this as he was looking down at the symphonia from Derris Kharlan using his magi-technology telescope, eating some popcorn and laughing his head off.

"I think they should have learnt the lesson by now," Colette said showing sympathy towards them.

"Right," They all agreed as they feasted on their refreashments. They all jumped down to the coliseum and got them out.

"We don't want to see you mimicking us ever again. UNDERSTAND?" Farah shouted.

The fake chosens said nothing.

"We'll take that as a yes. We don't want you guys acting like us ok? Now get lost!" Lloyd shouted, very pissed off.

The chosens quickly ran out of Meltokio and were all relieved.

"I'm glad that's over." Fake Raine said.

"Who do they think they are to stop this 'easy-way-to-earn-money' trick?

They said as they hummed across the world map.

Then, four Tales of Phantasia spotted them.

"AREN'T THEY THE ONES WHO USED TO DRESS UP LIKE US AND MADE US SUFFER UNTIL WE WERE ABLE TO PROOVE IT?"

"GET THEM,"Chester shouted. (You won't know who he is unless you played TOP.)

"I'll take that back. UGH, Me and my big fat mouth. MARTEL PLEASE SAVE US." Fake Colette shouted as they made another dash across the cities.

**MORAL: DON'T IMMITATE PEOPLE OR TRICK THEM ()**


	2. Fake Chosens Are Out Again

I was not planning to write a continual to this story but then I changed my mind. (Everyone does) This story is the continual version so please ENJOY!

MM: URGH! THE FAKES ARE BACK AGAIN!

Zelos: Do you hate them THAT much?

MM: Well, yeah… I'm not the ONLY one that hates them that much you know. (I also hate the Iselia mayor and planning to write a fanfic to torture him too. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Zelos: Fine by me…

MM: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Laughs insanely)

Zelos: Ah, forget it.

MM: Anyway, (stops laughing instantly) let's get the story started. I don't want any people to get bored before the story starts because I am chatting so much.

Zelos: K… MM does NOT own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to Namco.

Fake Chosens Are Out Again 

As Mithos was walking across the desert, he found 4 corpses on the floor.

"Hmm… I wonder what happened to these people. I think I'll use them as my servant. RESERRECTION!" shouted Mithos.

Mithos has done it again. The fake chosens stood back up and jumped up and down to remove all the sand in their clothing.

"Thank you, umm… madam? You look really pretty," thanked fake Raine.

"Yeah, you look very cute. Wanna go out with me? Said fake Lloyd.

Mithos was slowly loosing his temper and forgot why he resurrected them.

"HOW DARE YOU INFERIOR MEINGS MOCK ME. JUDGEMENT!" Mithos shouted as he stared down at the fake chosens.

"Run!" Fake Colette shouted as they looked around for a place to hide.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME AFTER CALLING ME MADAM!" Mithos shouted as he took his wings out and flew after them.

"INDIG. JUDGEMENT!" Mithos, who was now in a fury because one of the fake chosens tried to flirt with him shouted.

With that, all the chosens bounced into every direction. The sandstorm created due to Mithos' attack blinded Mithos' vision.

"URGH, now where have they gone to? Ah forget it. I have more important business to attend to," he said in disappointment that his Indig. Judgement actually helped the fake chosens to escape.

"This was really tiring. I think I should go back to Derris Kharlan and take a little rest," with that, Mithos flew into the air and vanished into thin air.

"Is everyone all right?" Fake Colette yelled.

"I think so… Who was that character?" fake Raine asked.

"Ouch my head… At least we are still alive," said fake Lloyd.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and get us some more money," Fake Colette shouted.

"Let's head for a nearby city," fake Colette suggested.

"I really don't want to go to Triet. What if that Girly-Boy is there?" Said fake Genis using his head for the first time.

"Good idea. Lets head for Izoold and pull a scam there," fake Lloyd suggested as he nodded his head. They all headed for Izoold as they carefully planned their trip across the world again.

At the same time, Lloyd and his group was visiting Izoold to deliver Alfred's letter.

"As the fake chosens started their "work" at Ixoold. Lloyd and his party walked to the dock to talk to Max when they spotted the fake chosens doing their usual "Work" near the dock.

"Oh no… You guys again? When will you guys learn your lesson…" Lloyd sighed as he took out his weapon and prepared for another battle.

Lloyd charged at Fake Colette and managed to knock her over. However, Lloyd was too excited to do it that he accidentally dropped all their Reheirds. Fake Genis snatched them and started running.

"Ahh, those are our Reheirds. GIVE THEM BACK!" Sheena shouted.

"Run!" fake Raine shouted. They all ran toward the exit of the city and found Kratos blocking it.

"Not again… I really don't wanna die again," said fake Colette.

Then, fake Genis accidentally dropped the Rehierd case and all the Rehierds popped out.

"Let's fly them," one of the fakes shouted.

With that, they flew the Rehirds into the air and vanished.

"Damn it!" Lloyd shouted.

"When I get my hands on them, they are dead for sure," said Raine.

"I wanna kill the pretty one myself. Like I always say, pretty boys die young," Zelos said obnoxiously as he swung his sword in the air.

"I know, people with wings can carry a people without one and go after them," Colette suggested.

"I'll stay behind. I don't really want to kill anyone or hurt anyone today," Regal said.

"Me too," Presea announced as she threw her ax on the floor and sat down.

"If you guy want you can stay behind. But you guys will miss out all the fun," Lloyd commented on their actions as he held up Sheena and flew after the stolen Rehierds.

-However in midair-

"That was close," Fake Colette said as she carefully drove across the plains and looked down.

"I'm starting to get a hang of this," fake Lloyd said as he fooled around with his Rehierd.

"Oh, I wonder what that ruin over there is," said fake Raine looking a ruin which seemed to be a collapsed tower.

"Lets go close and see what it is. Those chosens won't catch us anyway," Fake Lloyd announced as he flew very quickly toward what seemed to be a fallen tower.

"Come on you slowpokes. Can't you guys fly any better?" Fake Lloyd teased them.

"We'll race you to that tower," fake Colette said as she drove the Rehierds full speed toward the tower ruins.

All four of them were flying as fast as possible toward the Tower of Salvation to win the race. (But did they know that there was a force field around the tower?)

"BANG" all the Rehierds crashed into an invisible wall and broke down.

"What is going on?" fake Colette asked.

"I don't know. Brace yourselves!" Fake Lloyd shouted.

The Rehierds slowly lowered their altitude and ran aground.

"Well, that was fun," fake Raine said as she laughed.

"Yes, you guys should have enjoyed it BECAUSE IT IS YOUR LAST ENJOYMENT YOU WILL HAVE!" Lloyd shouted from a distance as he flew down with his friends.

"This is not good," Fake Lloyd said as he looked around.

"YOU GUYS HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" Sheena shouted as she pulled out her summoning cards. I SUMMON THE HAMMER OF GODLY THUNDER, COME VOLT!" She shouted.

Then a big purple ball (with a homicidal look) emerged.

"NOW I CALL UPON THE MAIDEN OF MIST, COME UNDINE!" she said still in a fury.

"SPREEEEEAD" Undine shouted.

"Eww, we are all wet," said fake Colette.

"NOW FOR THE FUN PART. VOLT, INDIGNATION!"

"Oh, I got to see this," Zelos said as he took out his box of sunglasses and gave them to each of his friends.

"RAY!" Yelled Raine.

"And I thought Raine's torture was painful," Genis said as he looked away from the scene because he thought he was too young to see something like this.

"Sheena, I want to beat them too you know," Lloyd said as he looked at the fake chosens being electrocuted.

"Take over Lloyd. I think I need a little rest," Sheena said as he called Volt back and stood beside the others.

"I have been waiting for this moment since the last time I met you," Lloyd said as he made an evil grin on his face.

"Genis, use your magic so they have nowhere to escape. Ok?"

"Sure," Genis commented as he created huge walls around the fake chosens using Grave.

"TEMPEST BEAST! BEAST SWORDRAIN! SWORDRAIN BETA! AHHHHHHH FALCON'S CREST!" A voice shouted from inside the walls. (Other party members weren't able to see due to the wall)

"I'm sure I don't wanna be in there." Genis said.

"Me too," Zelos said as he agreed with Genis, which he rarely does.

Lloyd flew out over the walls and landed beside Genis.

"Genis, can you do me a favor?" Lloyd asked.

"What is it?" Genis asked in curiosity.

"Cast Indignation behind those walls. I really want to make sure they learn their lesson properly," Lloyd said as he walked up to his other party members and rested eating some gels.

"Man I'm tired. Let's ask Yuan to throw him in the Renegade jail and go do something else," Lloyd suggested.

They went to visit Yuan and got their Reheirds fixed and handed the fakes over, who were immediately tossed in jail. Then, Lloyd and his group flew back to Altamira to enjoy some leisure.

Please Review 


	3. Then The Mayor Comes In

MM: Hello, long time no see. I was very busy these days and wasn't able to update

Zelos: Stop making up excuses and just admit it that you were to lazy

MM: Shut up Zelos

Zelos: Ooh… I'm scarred

MM: WHY YOU (Takes out a hammer)

Zelos: Help! (Runs away) can we finish this?

A strange voice: Not until you say the disclaimer

Zelos: Puff Puff… He does not own Tales of Symphonia and any of the characters Namco…. (Smack)

MM: Too late

**Then The Mayor Comes In**

The Fake Chosens sat behind bars drawing pictures on the jail floor with their fingers.

"I knew we were going to end up like this" Fake Colette shouted.

"What are you planning to do now?" Asked fake Raine facing Fake Lloyd.

"I don't know. But there should be a way out of this place," he said scanning across the jail to look for a place to escape.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the wall at the back of the jail began to crumble and it broke down.

"What's going on!" Fake Genis shouted as he tried to look through the dust cloud.

"Take cover!" Fake Lloyd warned everyone as he ran away as far as possible from the collapsing wall.

Then, a short man who looked fairly old appeared from behind the rubbles.

"Unless you guys want to stay in there, I suggest you guys to get out and follow me!" he shouted at them.

With that, the fake chosens jumped out of the jail and followed him across the planes. They took a ship and reached Iselia. Then they were led to a pretty big room and the old man told them to take a seat.

"I am the Mayor of Iselia and I have a request for you guys," He said as he munched on his chocolate chip cookie on the table.

"I want you guys to go out and give the chosen's group a bad name. If you can capture one, that is even better, but I doubt that is possible," he said as he pointed his half salivated cookie at the fake chosens.

After he finished his cookie he was holding, he continued. "I want you to go out to people on the street and make up stories about the chosens and make them go against them. If possible, capture one of them so we can use him/her as a bait to capture the rest. If you do, then I'll give you a big award, how does it sound?

"Okay, I think we have a good plan," said fake Lloyd and they walked out of the house, leaving the mayor behind who was making an evil grin on his face.

At that time, the REAL chosen's group was at the temple of earth trying to earn enough money to revive Palmacosta.

"I think that's enough for today," Sheena said as she wiped some sweat drops off her head and putting her spell cards away.

They went to Palmacosta and gave Neil the money they had earned. After that, they flew to Luin and to take a nap.

The fake chosens were going around the whole Sylvarant telling people about how Colette failed the world regeneration, how Lloyd burnt Iselia in to crisp and about how Genis and Raine were half-elves.

The next day, the Fake Chosens went to Luin and saw the REAL chosens eating at a restaurant.

"What are we going to do now?" Fake Colette asked as she hid behind some bushes.

"I got a good Idea, let's kidnap one of them and use him/her as a bait," whispered fake Lloyd and they slowly crept toward the Chosen's group.

"Wasn't that what the Mayor told us?" Fake Raine asked.

"I guess…"

After the Chosen's group finished eating, they started to clean up and go for a little walk.

"I think I'll go and pay the bill," Raine said as she walked to the paying counter.

"We'll wait on the Rehierds," Lloyd said as he slowly walked away from the restaurant.

"There's our chance," fake Lloyd murmured. They slowly crept behind Raine, who was totally off-guard and snatched her staff and smacked her head with it.

"We did it," Fake Colette shouted with excitement.

"Shh… be quiet. We have to go somewhere safe," Fake Lloyd said as he carried Raine behind the bushes. Then he quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

"Are you crazy? If they find out who we are, they'll smash us," Fake Raine shouted.

"I know. That's why I'm leaving a fake message. I don't think even THEY can defeat that guy… no wait… was he a girl? Anyway that person we met in the desert," he whispered being very excited.

The letter read:  
  
Dear Chosens:

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I have kidnapped Raine.

From: Angel kid with long yellow hair with a girly voice

After the fake Lloyd finished writing this letter, he pinned it to the table the chosens were sitting on earlier and left.

"I wonder what is taking professor so long," Lloyd said in his usual sarcastic voice.

Then he jumped off his Rehierd and went to check for the professor.

"What is this?" Lloyd spoke to himself as he read the letter. Then he dashed back to show the letter other people.

"This doesn't look good," Zelos said casually.

"UUGH THAT MITHOS, HOW DARE HE KIDNAP MY SISTER! I AM GOING TO-" Lloyd shouted with anger and frustration.

"I think our main priority is to save Raine right now," Regal suggested. With that, they took off to Mithos' castle.

Mithos was sitting on his chair in his castle looking at a photo album about Martel until something blasted through his castle wall.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Mithos shouted.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER," Genis shouted as he gazed up on Mithos.

"I never took your sister… What are you talking about?" Mithos said, confused.

"LIAR! GIVE THE PROFESSOR BACK!" Lloyd shouted next to Mithos.

With that, they had a battle. Lloyd and his group were driven by fury and won the battle because Mithos had no idea why they were battling for nothing on the first place.

"I repeat one more time, I do NOT have your sister. If you don't believe me, go "check the jails yourself," Mithos shouted.

With that, they went and checked all the jail cells. But found nothing.

"So you WERE telling the truth," Lloyd said with a guilty-looking face.

"Sorry Mithos," Genis said as he gave a hand to Mithos.

"Than who kidnapped Raine," Regal questioned.

"I'll let you guys use my satellite in one condition. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHO FRAMED ME, I'LL BARBACUE THEM," he shouted which vibrated through out the whole castle. They Went into Mithos' control room and located Raine.

"Iselia? Why is Raine there?" Genis said.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to found out," Lloyd said as they flew down to Iselia along with Mithos who was furious right now.

Meanwhile, the mayor and the fake chosens were celebrating.

"Good job. Now we can use her to lure them into a trap," Mayor said with excitement.

"But won't they find out who kidnapped her?" Mayor said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry," fake Colette shouted, "We wrote a letter sending them to this really powerful guy. They won't dare to face him to find out," She said as she drank her milk and ate her cookie.

Than suddenly, the door slammed open and 10 people came in.

"I should have known it was you guys," Lloyd said in his usual tone.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNERS! HOW DARE YOU INFERIOR BEINGS FRAME ME!" Mithos shouted.

"I have nothing to do with them," the mayor shouted as he slowly backed out.

"Well Mithos, they are all yours," Lloyd said as he turned back.

"I want to revenge on my sister too you know," Genis said.

"Fine, you guys do whatever you want. We are going ahead to save Raine," Lloyd said as he took the others past the Fake chosens into a basement.

"Are you okay professor?" Lloyd commented.

"NO, GET ME OUT OF HERE, I WANT TO KILL THEM MYSELF," Raine shouted making everyone take cover because they were scared that Raine might blow them out.

"Oh no… This is not good... Innocent people might get hurt," Lloyd said in a worried voice.

"Why?" Colette asked in her usual and innocent tone.

"I call up on they from the land of the…"

"Now THAT'S why," Lloyd shouted as he ran outside to the center of the town.

"Town's people. If you wish to live, then exit this town RIGHT NOW!" Lloyd shouted. With that, everybody ran out of the town and took cover inside the forest.

"INDIGNITION" a loud voice was heard from the distance.

"That won't hurt us very much. We've been through worse situations," Colette fake said in a painful voice.

"Hey Mithos, wanna finish our warm up and go for real?" Genis asked.

"My pleasure," Mithos said with an evil grin.

"INFINATE POWER GRANT ME THY STRENGTH" Genis Shouted.

"METEOR STORM!"

In the basement, they managed to break the jail cell and got Raine out.

"Let's go and help them," Raine suggested.

"90 Chance of getting yourself killed if you exit the basement," Presea said.

"Don't worry. You can have some fun of your own AFTER they are done," Regal explained

"NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE" Mithos and Genis said together.

"INDIGNANTION JUDGEMENT," Mithos and Genis shouted at the same time. With that, the fake chosens vanished.

"I will be leaving now. I haven't had an exercise that was actually this fun," Mithos said. Then he vanished into thin air.

"Please, spare my life," The Mayor pleaded pathetically.

"What do you want to do professor?" Lloyd asked.

"I've got a good idea," Raine grinned at the mayor who was trying to look away from her.

They threw the mayor into a small room along with Raine and locked the door. There were no windows in that room and there were only 4 light bulbs that made the room bright.

"Now Lloyd, take my staff and don't forget to keep this door locked for next 30 minutes," Raine said.

"Sure, what are you going to do with him?" Genis questioned.

"You don't wanna know," Raine said and she slammed the door shut.

"AHH…HELPPP…NOT THE FACE…SPARE MEE…OUCH…HELLLP…OOF…NOO"

"Ouch, Raine must be really mad." Genis said until a there was a big THUMP on the brick wall.

Raine tossed the Mayor and knocked the door and Lloyd opened it.

There are cracks on the walls. I think those builders did a poor job on it," Raine said as she slammed the door again.

"Hey, maybe I can break the wall too," Lloyd said and smacked the wall with a hammer. It didn't budge.

"…" Lloyd and Genis stared at each other and shivered. Then they slowly tiptoed outside. Lloyd forgot about opening the door after 30 minutes and went to take an afternoon nap.

Please give me some feedbacks 


	4. Adventure Through Heimdall

MM: Hello. This is my 4th chapter and I'm not planning to make this story very long so I can start on other stories

Zelos: Good. you can use this as your guide

MM:Well, something like that...

Zelos: Ooh

MM: Well, I'm not planning to get you bored from the beginning.

Zelos: So... do you want me to say the discaliner?

MM: Yeah...

Zelos: How boring...

MM: the beginning isn't that good and I dun want to get people bored. That's all

Zelos: oh... k... He does not own Tales of Symphonia or any other Tales series. Namco does.

Note:** if you know all the tales series, you will also know wether Lloyd chose Colette of Sheena. (I do not wish to spoil)**

**Adventure Through Heimdall**

Couple of weeks have passed since the last encounter with the fake chosens. Lloyd and his gang went to Altamira to celebrate Zelos' birthday at the beach.

"Hey Zelos, lookin' good there," said Sheena in her casual voice

"You look very sexy… ah…I mean you don't look half as bad Sheena," said Zelos as he tried to select his words carefully so she won't slap him.

"Come on Zelos, it's your birthday today, you don't have to worry about anything," Lloyd shouted as he dived into the water in his swimsuit.

"Yeah, thanks you for the assurance," Zelos shouted as he dived after Lloyd.

"Come on Professor Raine, the water's nice," Lloyd shouted as he looked back at the shore.

"Sure, here I come," Professor Raine shouted as she dived into the water. (You know that was just a joke)

**RE:** "It's okay, I'd rather stay on the beach and uh… read some books," she shouted towards them on the shore as she turned back to get herself a book.

"Surprise sis," Genis shouted from behind her and he nudged her into the water.

"GENIS, you are SOOOO DEAD," Raine shouted as she scrambled across the beach to catch Genis.

After their fun time at the beach, they returned to the Altamira hotel to wish happy birthday to Zelos.

"So what do you wish to do now?" Lloyd asked Zelos who was now very very excited.

"Actually, I want to go to Heimdall and buy myself some "Rune" set items," Zelos said as he jumped off his seat and walked out of the hotel.

"Shouldn't we check out?" asked Colette in her usual, extremely hyper voice.

"Nah, it won't take that long," Zelos said as he walked out of the hotel and jumped on his Rehierd and flew towards Heimdall. When they reached the entrance of the city, they found a small kid blocking the bridge.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Zelos.

"oh, I heard that someone has gotten a Ymir fruit for my friend and I wanted one too. If you don't get me a sack load of those fruits, I'm not letting you pass," the elven kid shouted as he glared back at the party.

"Why do you need that many?" Lloyd asked.

"Because those fruits are rare here and I want to sell them for money," he said in a greedy tone.

"NOW GO AND FETCH ME SOME YOU DUM HUMANS AND HALF-ELVES," he said as he pointed his finger back into the forest.

"Oh is that your reason? Very well." Zelos said in his sarcastic voice and nudged the elven kid into the water and walked through.

"So, where is the shop? I'm pretty sure that they should have rebuilt it by now," Zelos said as he looked around.

Than, couple of children came out and positioned themselves in front of the group.

"Have you seen a greedy-looking elven-kid? He suddenly vanished while we were playing," one of them asked.

"Ooh, yeah, I've seen him. He went swimming with the fishes in the Ymir forest. You guys better not bother him because when I saw him, he was having a great time," Zelos said in his usual, not- caring voice.

They all walked up to the newly built item shop and bought a whole "RUNE" set for Zelos.

(I'm pretty sure you want to know about the fakes by now)

"Where are we?" fake Lloyd shouted.

"Somewhere in the middle of a forest I guess," said fake Raine

"Well, I guess if we follow this bridge, we'll reach somewhere," sighed fake Colette.

"HEY YOU LOSERS, GO GET ME A YMIR FRUIT OR I WON'T LET YOU PASS," shouted a small elven kid who looked half soaked.

"Shut up," said fake Lloyd and tossed him into the lake and went through.

"I'm not having an luck today…" sighed the elven kid as he swam out of the water.

The fake Chosen's group reached the city of Heimdall and gathered people around them.

"We are the chosen ones. We currently need resources for our trip so I suggest you people to donate us some money," Shouted fake Raine to the crowd.

"Inside the weapon shop, Lloyd heard them and jumped out and looked toward them.

"Oh no… not them again," Lloyd said as he took out his swords.

"Wow wait, I got a good idea," Sheena said as she carefully approached the crowd in disguise.

"Oh the great chosen's group. Can I see what spirits you have made pacts with?" Sheena shouted,

"uh umm…. Oh that. We are currently looking for summoned spirits but we weren't successful finding them," fake Colette said as she tried to look as confident as possible.

"What is Sheena up to?" Zelos whispered to Lloyd.

"Just watch," he said as he looked toward Sheena.

Sheena, who was now getting everyone's attention shouted toward the fake chosen's group. "I know a place where a summoned spirit is near by. Can you wish to go and make a pact with them to prove yourself as the chosens?" Sheena said as she tried her best not to laugh.

"Uhh… okay… I guess," fake Lloyd said tried to look as innocent and not nervous as possible.

"It's right here inside the basement of that house," Sheena said.

"However, the summoned spirit seemed to already have a pact. But that doesn't matter. I'll tell you how to break them," Sheena said as she led them into the basement. Lloyd and his group followed after them very cautiously.

"Wait here," Sheena said as she reached in front of a big gate. Then she walked in.

"I summon, come Celsius!"

"I summon, come Volt!"

"I summon, come Efreet!"

"Now here's the plan," Sheena said as she whispered to the summoned spirits who seemed very excited about this plan as much as she was. Then, she exited the room.

"Okay. The summoned spirits are in there. All you have to do is read off this paper and they will form a pact with you. Simple?" Sheena said.

"Simple. COOL, we'll be able to use super-powerful techs from now on. Are you sure it is not dangerous to make pacts with them?" Fake Raine asked.

"Ooh, since you guys are indeed the chosens, you won't have any problem," Sheena said as she moved aside from the door to let the fakes go through.

"Cool. Summoned spirits," said fake Lloyd amazed.

"I wish to form pacts with all of you," Fake Colette said.

"I already have a pact with Sheena," said Celsius as she looked down on them

"The paper," Fake Lloyd whispered to Fake Colette.

"oh yeah. I am the chosen. I ask thy annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with us," Fake Colette shouted proudly.

"okay, we shall see your worthiness," Shouted fake Celsius as fake Volt and Efreet came from behind just like the Sylphs do and gathered around them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fake Colette shouted

"I told you that I'd test you to see if you are worthy enough. Now fight us," Celsius shouted.

"She never told us about this. I'm getting out of here. I cancel the vow I made," Fake Colette shouted and tried to pull the door open, which was shut outside by Sheena.

"I'm so sorry, but you cannot cancel a vow you made. Now here we come," Celsius shouted as she approached them. (Since this story is meant for every age, I do not wish to write about the events that occurred in this room. I'm terribly sorry)

"I wonder what Sheena is doing?" Zelos said as he laid beside Lloyd in front of the Ymir forest river throwing rocks into the river.

"I don't know. But she promised that she will bring you the best present," Lloyd said as he stared into the sky.

"Sorry guys. I was a little bit late," Sheena said as she appeared from behind the bushes along with Celsius, Volt and Efreet.

"Man, I'd never get tired of this kind of exercise. Celsius said as she stretched her arms back and forth.

"Yes, that was pretty refreshing," Efreet said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sorry Zelos, here's your birthday present," Sheena said as she handed him a video camera tape.

"Well, we better get going," Sheena said as she jumped into her Rehierd.

"What's with you Sheena? Where did you take those fakes to?" Lloyd asked, puzzled.

"Ooh… You shall see," Sheena said as she gave an evil grin.

"Anyway, lets go back to Altamira. I'm starving," Sheena said as they all flew back to Altamira.

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic. Please R&R 


	5. Fakes With Koton

Hey... Long time since I updated... I'm sorry, I was writing another fanfic and had no time to put time into this one.

**Anyway, thanks for waiting and here is my next chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does.**

**I'm very VERY sleepy now so... I'll cut short and go to bed.**

**Please Enjoy my Fanfic!**

* * *

**Fakes With Koton**

"Are we alive?" Said fake Lloyd as he stood up and dusted himself.

"I guess… Ohh… my head," Fake Colette answered as she grasped her painful head with all her might.

"I didn't know heaven looked so blank," fake Genis stated as he stood up and looked around

"Because… IT IS NOT YOU DOPE!" Shouted fake Lloyd as he smacked Fake Genis' head with his metallic gloves, giving Fake Genis a blackout.

"Good job… Now all you have to do is carry him… until he wakes up," Fake Colette stated as she smacked fake Lloyd's head with a used-up fire extinguisher.

"Ouch…" Fake Lloyd muttered as he collapsed on the floor.

"NOW… it's YOUR job to carry both of them. As a chosen I think you should be capable of dragging them around until they wake up," Fake Raine said sarcastically.

"I really regret that," Fake Colette stated as she threw her fire extinguisher away.

"Ooh, there's a door there and it's opened," Fake Raine shouted as she pointed toward the opened door. Fake Raine slowly walked out the door followed by Fake Colette who was dragging 2 companions out the door and up the spiral staircase.

"FREASH AIR AT LAST," Fake Raine shouted as she looked up into the sky.

"Yes, it's a very wonderfully designed balcony. Now all we have to do is go back downstairs and find the proper exit," Fake Colette commented as she looked out.

"Yeah… I guess so," Fake Raine muttered as the two girls marched down the staircase, dragging 2 unconscious bodies back downstairs, out the exit.

The next day, they woke up early in the morning near a gigantic lake.

"Are you guys okay?" Colette asked.

"Yeah… I guess… except the massive pain on my back and a big lump on my head," Fake Lloyd stated as he rubbed his sour head. "Well, I slipped this out of this guy's finger. He didn't even notice. I think it is very valuable item," Fake Lloyd stated.

"Sooo… where are we going to do with it?" Fake Colette asked.

"I don't know… how about we go back to Hakonesia Peak to visit that old Geezer," Fake Lloyd suggested.

"Good Idea," Fake Raine shouted as she quickly stood up and dusted herself, picking up her staff.

-Meanwhile at Lloyd's group-

"Oh no… I lost the Sorcerer's Ring…" Lloyd shouted as he dug through his pocket, looking for his ring.

"Oh No Lloyd. You've lost a very valuable research material," Raine shouted as she scolded Lloyd.

"I don't know… I left it on the table last night and I can't find it anymore," Lloyd commented as he peeked into his cookie jar.

"Lloyd… Zelos and I are going to get ourselves a Golden Armor. Do you wish to come too?" Kratos asked.

"Sure… why not…" Lloyd sighed as he gave up his search and followed Kratos out the door. After they arrived to Hakonesia Peak, they went into Koton's shop.

"Koton, we brought the money to get the armor," Kratos stated as he took out a bag of money.

"Koton, we found this valuable looking item and… AHH" Fake Colette shouted as she saw 3 swordsmen standing inside the room.

"HEY! THAT'S MY RING!" Lloyd shouted. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Your ring? Prove it," Fake Lloyd said as he hid the ring behind his back.

"BECAUSE… this ring is what Colette used to go through hard labyrinths in order to save the world," Lloyd commented.

"Intriguing," Koton shouted as he fixed on his glasses. "I must buy this… how much do you want?"

"I'll sell it for a cheep price. How about… 1.000.000,000 Gald?" Fake Colette suggested.

"DEAL," Koton shouted as he reached for his wallet.

"Whoa whoa… I told you THAT RING IS OURS!" Lloyd shouted.

"Finders keepers you naïve boy," Fake Lloyd shouted.

"YOU ASSHOLES! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY!" Lloyd shouted as he drew out he material blades.

"WOW… what interesting blade… aren't they the blades that can be forged into the Eternal Sword? Can I buy them off you?" Koton said as he stared at Lloyd's twin blade.

"What do you think?" Lloyd asked Koton.

"Come on… how about 2 hundred million? 3 hundred?" Koton asked as he took out his bag of money.

"I said NO!" Lloyd shouted.

"Then I guess I have no other choice," Koton said as he snatched the Material Blade out of Lloyd's hands and quickly threw them into his safe and locked it.

"Now these legendary blades are mine…MINE!" Koton shouted with enthusiasm.

"Damn YOU! GIVE IT BACK!" Lloyd shouted as he tried to force the safe door open.

"Nope, this door is specially reinforced to be able to withstand any physical damage," Koton said in a proud voice.

"GRAVE" Kratos shouted as he spitted the safe in half.

"No… It can't be," Koton said as he tried to collect the remnants of his safe. "YOU GUYS BROKE MY SAFE! PAY ME 10 MILLION BUCK OR I'LL BE FORCED TO CALL THE ARMY!" Koton shouted.

"Man… what's with this dude? Man… he is sooo naïve," Zelos commented as he looked down at Koton.

"ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME?" Fake Lloyd shouted as his face started to swell up.

"Go out and come back later," Lloyd shouted as he pushed them out the door after snatching the ring back.

"Yeah… that is if Koton is still alive," Kratos and Zelos said in unison. When the fake chosen's arrived at the Hakonesia Peak the next day, the peak was no longer there.

"How are we going to make more money?" Fake Lloyd asked.

"I've heard that there are 3000 Expheres attached on the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. If one of them is missing, I heard that the whole bride shuts down. Why don't we take one out and threaten people to pay us money for it?" Fake Colette suggested.

-At the Bridge-

"Just a little more… There, I got it," Fake Lloyd said.

"WHO'S THERE?" A voice came from the end of the bridge.

"Oh no, it's the Papal Knights Fake Colette shouted.

"RUN!" Fake Lloyd shouted as he ran for is life across the bridge.

-Lloyd's group-

"HUH? What happened? The drawbridge is not closing back down," Lloyd shouted as he looked around to see what happened.

"GET THEM!" A voice came from the back.

"GIVE ME THAT EXPHERE BACK," Papal Knights shouted.

"NO! Pay me 1 million dollars and I'll give it back," Fake Lloyd shouted.

"WHY YOU!" Papal Knight shouted as he tried to swing down the fakes.

"STOP!" Lloyd shouted as he jumped in front of the Papal Knights.

"What are you doing?" Papal knights asked.

"Even though they are worthless, money-seeking idiots, you don't have the right to kill them," Lloyd said.

"Yeah… In fact, we have just the punishment for the crime they committed. Raine stated as she snickered.

-10 minutes later-

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Fake Genis asked.

"I don't know…" Fake Lloyd said as he tried to look as calm as possible.

"AHHHHH my skirt is keep falling up," Fake Raine shrieked.

"So… how does it feel to hang upside down from the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge?" Lloyd asked.

"GET US DOWN" Fake Lloyd shouted.

"Hey Genis… do you think you can hit him using fireball from this distance?" Lloyd asked in his casual voice.

"I'll try…" Genis answered as he took out his kendama.

"FIREBALL!"

And I'll leave the rest up to your imagination>

* * *

Sooooo... how was it? I kinda lost the touch of it and had a little help from Creamblueangels to go back in track.

** Anyway... PLEASE R&R!>**


End file.
